


【冬盾】s**k my nipples

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】s**k my nipples

  
  
Bucky在舔弄着Steve的乳头的时候抬着眼睛看Steve，对方闭着眼睛仰着头，修长的脖颈就那么暴露在他的眼前，看起来美味的能让所有吸血鬼都想咬上几口。

Bucky用舌尖逗弄着乳晕中间的凹陷处，感到Steve的手抓住了他后脑的头发，Bucky露出了一个微笑，“不要紧张Steve。”他含糊地说，舌尖绕着那个凹陷的地方打着转，在感觉到那个小东西的轮廓渐渐地明显起来的时候他抬起头对Steve露出了一个灿烂到几乎可以称得上是无耻的笑容，“看，我说了这有用。”

 

这一切都始于一个意外。

意思就是说，虽然Bucky的确对他的室友图谋不轨别有所图，但就算是他也不会明目张胆地盯着对方胸部上的乳头盯到发现这个问题为止，顺便一提那两粒小小的东西是粉色的，羞怯而可爱，现在他知道了。

但当然这的确始于一个意外，而Bucky没有刻意地促成这一切。

这天的Bucky回来的比以往更早一些，起码比他以前回来的时间更早一些。Bucky在酒吧兼职，虽然已经睡过了两三个小时，但他依旧是困的要死，虽然还没到倒到床上就能立刻昏迷的程度。相反他渴求极了一些暖乎乎的东西，像泡个澡啊什么的，或者起码把身上这身沾满酒气的衣服脱掉什么的。

“Steve？”Bucky进门的时候喊了一声，意料之中的没有得到答复，他的金发室友每天按时去跑步，准的就像是个自带闹铃的钟似的，Bucky看了一眼手机，遗憾地发现他刚赶上对方出门没多久，本来还能顺便让Steve帮忙带个早餐的呢，Bucky边脱衣服边想，不过现在谁会出去不带手机呀。

Bucky把脱下来的衣服叠得整整齐齐地放到了脏衣篮里，在浴缸里放满水后躺了进去，他没忘了拉上深色的浴帘，事实上他们本来压根没想买这个，但他刚认识的室友当时极其严肃地强调了隐私的重要性。

Bucky迷迷糊糊地想着些乱七八糟的东西，然后在温暖的水的怀抱下坠入了梦乡。

 

当Bucky醒过来的时候水的温度已经变得半温了，Bucky在想要踏出去的时候动作顿了一下。他听到了开门的声音，外面有人，或者说是现在是里面有人了。

真的是绝妙的时机啊Rogers。Bucky忿忿地想，他把稍微撑起来一点的膝盖收了回来，就对方对隐私的看重程度他不知道他这种行为称不称得上算是性骚扰，在一个同性别的家伙面前裸露身体什么的，不过话说回来别的家伙也会在浴缸前面装浴帘吗？他抱着膝盖瞎想，下回我要问问rumlow这个问题。

就在Bucky在浴缸里无所事事的时候他听到了一声叹息，轻轻的，但毫无疑问来自Steve Rogers。

应该就照个镜子而已，至于吗？Bucky忍不住想，但他的好奇心从未那么严重过，Steve Rogers作为一个艺术生来说可真是没有一点艺术家的气质，他指的是混乱那型的艺术家，就是伴着各种各样五颜六色的灯光和各式各样的小药片那型的，Bucky之所以没说除了那型以外的艺术家是因为这家伙的穿衣品味显得也不怎么样，所以对方那声小小的叹息好像吹拂在Bucky的心尖上似的，让他的好奇之心以不可抵挡的速度蓬勃发展了起来。

没事的，能有什么事呢？Bucky压下了心头那一点莫名的紧张情绪，试探性地用指尖把浴帘拨开了小小的一条缝。

然后他瞪大了眼睛。

眼前的景象几乎让他怀疑是出现了幻觉，但他的眼睛清楚地告诉了他确定无疑。

Steve Rogers，他平时既没看见交往女友，又没看见出去约炮的室友，赤裸着上半身站在镜子前面，双手托着自己的胸部，身上还带着运动过后的汗珠。

天哪，他看起来真是可口极了。Bucky下意识地舔了舔下嘴唇。他觉得他现在的举动和偷窥狂无疑，但又有什么关系呢，他自我安慰，这是他的宿舍，而他本来就没有刻意地隐藏自己的存在，所以这当然不算是有预谋的行动。Bucky更凑近了一点，透过浴帘之间的那条缝他看到了Steve Rogers垂下了眼睫毛，把视线挪到了镜子里自己的胸部上，然后他伸出了手指，用指甲轻轻地拨弄了一下自己的乳头。

Bucky几乎是瞬间就感到了口干舌燥，那个小小的点是粉色的，而做出这样的动作的人的脸上还带着几乎是懵懂的天真困惑表情，天哪，Bucky的视线挪到了那过于饱满的胸肌上，他看到了对方刚刚的托举动作，那几乎看起来像是乳房。

他的呼吸变得有些沉重了起来，但同时，另一个问题出现在了Bucky的脑海。他为什么要做这样的事？

Steve Rogers看起来不像是接下来就要自渎的样子，他甚至脸上没带着一点兴奋，相反，那种困惑与担忧，Bucky把视线挪到了透过镜子反射的对方饱满胸肌上的那两个小点。

当浴帘猛地拉开的时候Steve吓了一大跳，说出来丢人但他的第一反应的确是拿挂在杆子上的毛巾挡住了胸口，当他稍微冷静下来一点后发现在浴缸里的理所当然全裸的家伙是他的室友的时候他几乎无奈地开口，“你做什么Bucky？”

“只是泡个澡而已，”Bucky咧开嘴露出了灿烂的笑容，他跨出了浴缸，一点也不在意自己浑身上下不着片缕，他向Steve走去，事实上他的脑袋中出现了一个绝佳的，让他兴奋地都几乎快勃起的注意，“Steve，你乳头内陷是吗？”

他满意地看到了他的室友一下子就变得面红耳赤，“我能帮你。”他继续笑着说，脸上的笑容看起来人畜无害。  
  
  
  



End file.
